Never Meant to Be
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: After a strange series of events, Billy and Esme find themselves befriending eachother, breaking all the rules. Will their friendship blossom into something more? Billy/Esme
1. Justice Does Not Disciminate

**Justice Does Not Discriminate**

(Billy POV)

"I heard something," I said sharply. Jacob looked at me in surprise, and stopped the car. I was coming home from fishing with Charlie and Jacob.

"What do you think it was?" Jacob asked. I listened carefully. The noise again! This time, I noticed Jacob heard it too.

"I think someone must have gotten lost in the woods," I replied, "Help me out and we'll go look."

Jacob quickly got my wheelchair and helped me out into it.

"Which direction?" he asked.

"Straight ahead," I replied and he pushed my chair into the woods. Ahead, there was a figure behind some trees. She was clearly female with a feminine figure, and she was standing, her head moving back and forth. Jacob stopped moving. I turned in my seat to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He bent down, his face gleeful.

"That's the Cullen doctor's little wife," he whispered, "Bet something happened!"

I also smiled; my traditional beliefs told me that she deserved whatever she had gotten. Nevertheless, I could not help but to remember that we helped everyone. Nonhumans deserved our assistance too, right? They were like us, sort of. At least like Sam. I thought about this.

"No, no, no, no, no," I heard her whispered. Her voice was sweet and motherly, but filled with such pain I could not just turn away and go home.

"Let's go see what's wrong, Jake," I said simply, and he frowned but pushed me forward. As we moved close enough to see her, I finally saw Mrs. Cullen for the first time. I was breathless. She was young, only in her late-twenties, and had a slight frame. Her hair was a soft caramel and fell into drenched curls. She was soaking wet, probably from the rainstorm earlier that had ended the fishing trip, and her clothes clung to her body. The clothes were clearly expensive, and now were ruined. Her face was turned to us; she looked like a model with her perfect lips, high cheekbones, and the most stunning eyes I had ever seen with brilliant golden irises. She looked scared and pained, her arms wrapped around her, close to tears.

"Are you lost?" I heard Jacob ask, almost annoyed.

"Yes," she whispered, in the voice of an angel, "Yes, I think I am."

"You'll catch your death out here," I said quietly. She down at me, considering.

"Oh…yes. I probably should go home," she said quickly, and I noticed the slight wince at the word 'home'.

"Your children will be waiting," Jacob said shortly. She shook her head.

"No, they're out this week. Hiking," she said quietly. She was obviously lonesome. I thought for a moment, and smiled.

"You should probably come home with us then," I said quickly. Anything to keep this beautiful woman from her suffering. She shook her head fast, wet curls flying.

"I can't…," she whispered, and I realised what she meant. The treaty.

"We can't just leave you," I said firmly, though I knew Jacob was wishing for just that. She looked confused. Just because there was a treaty did not mean we hated her, right? How could we hate such a person?

"I'll be fine, really," she insisted, but she obviously had no energy to even sound as if she believed that. Her eyes said that she was plainly never going to be fine ever again. I knew that look too well.

**A/N: Yes, I know your are all totally going to kill me for fixing this up from the old version, but the rest will come soon! Besides, I am happier with this now, therefore I will probably complete it if my muse is in a good mood and doesn't have me writing about her own damned wants. If you hate it you should totally write a rant review and tell me how awful I am. If you loved it you should review faster that the haters. If you love/hate me you'll press that sexy green button!**

**Daughter of Romanov**


	2. The Mansion

**The Mansion**

(Billy POV)

"Jake and I will take you home," I said, and reached out to take her arm, flinching when I felt her skin. Like ice. What else had I expected? Mrs. Cullen smiled at me. Jacob sighed and turned my wheelchair sharply.

"All right," he grumbled, not even caring enough to show discretion in his disappointment, "Come along, Mrs. Cullen."

She winced at that, and I wondered what had happened.

"Just Esme, please," she sounded desperate, and I frowned.

"Of course, Esme," I said softly. As we reached the car, Jacob looked at my face and grudgingly opened the backseat door for Esme.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said softly, and climbed in.

"Sure, sure," he muttered and shut the door behind her.

"Be kind, Jacob. She looks upset," I reminded him, and he sighed.

"You know the legends about them, Dad," he said firmly.

"They're just legends, Jake," I lied, and he nodded. He opened my door and helped me in. I shut it behind me, and watched him fold up the wheelchair.

"I know what you are," I murmured. She nodded slightly.

"Then why are you doing this?" she whispered back. Jacob put my wheelchair into the back and slammed the door shut.

"Because I'm concerned. Will you mind us going on your land?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, and Jacob climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where do you live, Esme?" he asked gruffly.

"Down the main street. I'll tell you when to turn off," Esme said softly. Jacob nodded and started the car. We drove in silence for a while, until my curiosity got the better of me.

"What were you doing in the woods at night?" I asked, watching her expression in the review mirror. She looked somewhat sheepish.

"I was just out going out for a little walk, but I think I went too far," she said softly. I nodded. I did not have the courage to ask why she was so upset.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked. Obviously, he did have the courage or the lack of shame. Jacob was weird. Esme frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently. Her voice was so sweet and confused.

"I mean, you were very upset out there," Jacob rephrased, "What's up?"

I noticed the pain flickered across her face, but she brushed it off.

"I'd rather not say," she said quickly, but Jacob was persistent.

"Was it the big one?" Jacob asked sympathetically, "I could see him getting into a lot of trouble…"

"Emmett? No, he has done nothing. Lately," Esme said, a smile flickering across her face before vanishing. What a beautiful smile.

"Emmett? Is that his name?" Jacob asked, clearly he did not understand to leave it alone.

"Yes, Emmett," Esme repeated.

"What about the short one?" Jacob continued.

"Alice? No, Alice wouldn't do anything worse than extreme shopping spree," Esme almost laughed, and her perfect smile played across her face.

"Okay… what about that Blondie girl?"

"Rosalie is going very well."

"What about the blond guy in pain?"

"Jasper would never do anything bad."

"Butt-kisser, huh?"

"More people-pleaser."

"Sure, sure. What about the loner?"

"I assume that's Edward?"

"The only other kid left."

"Then no, Edward has not done anything."

"Was it the doctor guy then?"

Esme was silent, and her smile had vanished, only to be replaced by a grimace. Jacob smirked.

"Did he kill your grandma?"

"No…"  
"What did he do?"

"I'd rather just talk about the others right now."

"Did he cheat?"

"I don't think so."

"Did he leave you?"

Silence. Esme was clearly close to tears. Jacob had never understood the concept of quit when you are ahead.

"Oh man! Doctor-man ditched his wife and million foster kids?" Jacob sounded almost joyful. I frowned at him, and his smile dimmed slightly. What if the doctor had taken Esme's children from her?

"This is my turn here," Esme sounded as if she was hurting terribly and I frowned at Jacob.

"All right. Wow, only house on the street, huh?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes. We-" Esme grimaced, "like the privacy and quiet."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, and his smile quickly turned into a gasp upon seeing the Cullen- mansion, I suppose was the only word to describe it. Jacob stopped the car, and Esme opened the door quickly.

"Thank you for the ride," she said quietly.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" I asked. She frowned.

"Must you?" she asked.

"For my peace of mind," I smiled, "Jake can just go home."

Esme nodded, once again, Jacob helped me out of the car, and he wheeled me up to the door, looking confused.

"Call me when you need to be picked up," Jacob said quietly, and I nodded. Esme wheeled me inside, and we watched through the window as Jacob climbed back into the car and drove away.


	3. Esme's Story

**Esme's Story**

(Billy POV)

"So, what do you want?" Esme asked softly, walking into the living room. I wheeled myself after her, and watched as she sat down on the couch.

"I just want to make sure you are all right," I said evenly. She looked confused.

"Why? I thought the La Push people hated us," she said, almost nervously.

"I thought so too," I admitted, and she frowned deeper.

"Then why?" she asked.

"I just have this thing where I can't see people on the verge of depression and then leave," I replied. She smiled faintly.

"Thank you, by the way. For everything," Esme said, softening. I smiled.

"You must be so lonely with your children away," I observed and she nodded.

"They'll be home soon. They were all getting hungry," she added, and I grimaced. Of course, vampires needed to eat. It was so easy to forget with Esme. How could she be such an evil creature?

"I guess you're wondering about-" Esme gulped, "Carlisle?"

"Carlisle?" I asked. Who was Carlisle? Esme smiled.

"You and Jacob honestly have no idea of my family's names, do you?" Esme said, the tone of laughter playing across her voice. I smiled.

"I thought we'd been through your family?" I replied and she shook her head, taking a deep breath as if to steady herself. Suddenly, it dawned on me. The doctor was named Carlisle.

"Don't do that to yourself, I got it now," I said quickly, and she looked grateful.

"So, are you?" she asked again. I shrugged.

"Sure, a little," I replied. She nodded.

"Did he really leave you?" I asked.

"Yes. And he didn't even say goodbye," Esme's voice quivered. I took a deep breath.

"Then how do you know he didn't just- you know, go out 'hunting'," I said, trying to be optimistic for her. She shook her head.

"No, he's gone. He left me," Esme was trembling gently, and I wheeled myself to beside her. I took her icy hands in my own, and tilted her chin to my face. Her flawless, beyond picturesque, face was distraught.

"How can you be sure?" I asked softly.

"He left me a… note," Esme took a deep breath to steady herself. My eyes widened.

"A note?" I said incredulously. Bloody vampire.

"Yes. I had no idea he was going to do this! He just went to work like any other day, and I found the note, so I rushed out to see him, but the hospital said he had resigned! Resigned! He has gone! He left me," Esme said, close to tears. Could vampires cry? I had never thought ask. I pushed myself up from my chair onto the couch beside her, and put my arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"Do the children know?" I asked. She nodded.

"They're worried, and scared. No one is getting any signals from him," Esme bit her lip anxiously. I frowned. Poor Esme. How could the doctor- Carlisle- have done this to her? I had only known her for a few short minutes, but I could hardly stand to leave her alone, should anything happen to her! How crazy must this Carlisle person be, knowing her for hundreds of years and still leaving?

"Signals?" I asked. Was he meant to have set off some sort of vampire signals to show where he was and why he was so clinically insane to leave Esme?

"Yes. Some of the children have- powers," Esme said, almost sounding hesitant.

"Powers? What does that mean?" I asked. Esme sighed.

"As in, actual powers. Alice can tell the future… Alice is the little one, with the spiky black hair?" Esme said noticing the look on my face. I smiled and nodded.

"Shortie. Right," I said and she smiled, "She can read the future? As in, actually see what's going to happen?"

I found it hard to believe, and Esme picked that up.

"Yes. She actually can. Edward- the 'loner' as Jacob called him can read minds," Esme said. I raised my eyebrows.

"As in, if he were here, he could just hear my thoughts?" I asked and Esme nodded.

"As clear as if you were saying them. He can hear everyone, which sometimes annoys him, but can be useful sometimes. Jasper, the blonde boy, can read and change your emotions," Esme said, "Which was very useful for me… in light of recent events," Esme said. She was still struggling to say his name. I wanted to hunt him down and make him pay for this. How could he? I had not even met the man and I hated him.

"Really? So he can make you mad, or happy, and tell what you're feeling?" I asked.

"Right," said Esme.

"And the others? Blondie and the Big Guy?" I blushed at using their 'nicknames'.

"Rosalie and Emmett," Esme corrected me lightly, "They don't really have 'powers' as much… _his_ theory was that they brought across their greatest aspect from their old life, magnified. So, Rosalie brought across her beauty, and Emmett's strength," Esme explained. I nodded.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Maternal instincts," she answered automatically. I nodded. That explained the motherliness about her. I did not even dare to ask what doctor's was. I did not really want to know. Insanity? The Intensified Ability to be a Moron?

"His was compassion. He had a high tolerance for human blood," Esme said, as if she, like Loner, could read thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Everything will be fine. You will see. You don't need Doctor," I said soothingly. She shook her head.

"But I do! I really do! I can't live without him!" Esme insisted. I sighed.

"You're living now," I considered this; "You are living, aren't you?"

"In a way," Esme smiled.

"So then? You can," I declared. Esme sighed and shook her head.

"I _can't_," Esme moaned, "I can't stop thinking about him!"

"I'll help you, Esme. I will not let you do this to yourself. You deserve someone who will stay with you, no matter what," I said plainly. Esme frowned.

"You'll help me?" she asked incredulously. It was still a little strange for us to even be near each other, especially when we were supposed to be killing each other.

"I won't let you waste away. I'm in way too deep to get out now, so I might as well make myself useful," I smiled.

"Well… all right," Esme said quietly.

"Good. When do your children come home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Esme replied.

"Then you can stay with Jake and I until they get back," I said firmly.

"I don't need taking care of every minute of the day, you know," Esme said softly. I shook my head.

"For my peace of mind. I don't want you to go… jump off a cliff if I leave you," I laughed but Esme remained serious, "You were planning to jump off a cliff?"

"No, I already did that," Esme sounded amused. I gasped and she smiled.  
"When I was alive," she explained.

"I thought you were alive?" I said, confused by this new development.

"It's complicated," Esme said, and I nodded.

"I'll call Jake, and tell him to come for us," I said, but Esme held up her hand to stop me.

"I'll drive," she said. I sighed and agreed.


End file.
